wikisfandomcom-20200223-history
Yakari
Yakari is a Franco-Belgian comic book series, aimed at a younger audience, written by Job and illustrated by Derib, both from Switzerland. Job has finished working on Yakari. The series is now written by Joris Chamblain. Yakari has (on two occasions, 1983 and 2005) been adapted to a cartoon series on television, a movie was announced. Yakari is one of the most well-known Franco-Belgian comics in Europe. Concept Yakari is a young Sioux Native American who has the ability to understand and speak animal languages. During his adventures, he meets all sorts of North American animals. His best friends are a girl Sioux, "Rainbow", a Sioux boy "Buffalo Seed" and his pony "Little Thunder". He has a totem animal, "Great Eagle", who frequently appears to him to give him critical advice. The setting is the North American Great Plains, mainly. Horses have already been introduced by the Spanish, but there is no mentioning of white man whatsoever in the series. (In one book, there's even a mention by an old tribesman that there's a mystery how the horse came to the land, and that it hasn't always been there.) It can therefore be assumed that Yakari's adventures take place after the 15th century, but long before the settling rush in the late 18th/19th century. The comic shows a very positive view of the culture of the Sioux and depicts them as peaceful people who live in harmony with nature. Characters (English names; original French names in brackets when available, unless universally applicable) Humans: * Yakari ''' is the main character. He is a little Sioux boy and has the ability to talk with animals; this gift was given by Great Eagle, Yakari's totem. Unlike the other young boys, Yakari rejects the use of weapons; he seems to be the only Sioux boy who does not carry a knife or bow and arrow. Yakari is also the only Sioux in the comic whose name does not mean anything further (like "Little Big-Shot"). * '''Rainbow (Arc-en-Ciel): A Sioux girl and Yakari's best friend. She knows of and genuinely admires his special ability, and often accompanies him on his adventures, and learns the ways of healing from Yakari's mother. * The-One-Who-Knows (Celui-qui-sait): chief and shaman of Yakari's village, and one of the first persons to understand that Yakari has a rare gift. He is the oldest and wisest man in the village. In the cartoon, he is known as Wise One. * Buffalo Seed (Graine-de-Bison): A Sioux boy and rivaling friend of Yakari's, who dreams of becoming the greatest hunter. Little Big-Shot is more aggressive than Yakari, and shows an interest in martial sports (wrestling and bowshooting). He often wears only a loincloth and despite his age, is possibly the best bowman in Yakari's village. * Slow Caribou: A man from Yakari's village. As his name points out, he is very slow, always roving about in a half-sleeping pace. In the cartoon, he is called Slow Strider. * Broth Eye: A man from Yakari's village. He is extremely lazy and unfit, and spends the day lying in front of his tipi and smoking his pipe. In the cartoon, he is called Eyes-Always-Shut, because every time he is seen he is taking a nap, and often someone steps on his belly. * Tranquil Rock (Roc-Tranquille): A sage from Yakari's village. * Bold Gaze (Regard-Droit): Yakari's father. At first quite skeptical about his son's claims that he can talk to animals, he is eventually convinced that his son does indeed have a special gift. * Braid Night: Yakari's mother, who is skilled in healing lore. In the cartoon she is called Midnight Braids. * Drawn Bow (Arc-tendu): A cruel and arrogant wandering warrior who is obsessed with hunting and bringing down the rarest and most unusual of animals. He has clashed with Yakari on several occasions and considers him to be his most personal enemy. In the cartoon, he is called Quick Bow. * Moon-Spirit: A crone who heals animals. Mounts and wild animals: * Little Thunder (Petit Tonnere): A white-and-black checkered Pinto pony stallion, who is Yakari's steed and closest friend. He refuses to wear a saddle or reins, so Yakari rides him bareback. * Double Teeth: A beaver and artist. * Tilia: A young beaver, practical joker and adventurer. * Wild Rose Plant: A beaver, and Tilia's mother. * Rough Bark: A beaver, and Tilia's father. * Thousand Mouths: A beaver and builder. * Wood of a Bed: A beaver and a serious sleeper. * The Grizzly: Originally a savage rogue bear who terrorized the animals of the Great Plains, he has since learned humility and is now one of Yakari's friends. * Snowball: A young white bear who has suffered the stigma of being different until he makes a friend in Yakari. He has twice been targeted by Drawn Bow, who collects the furs of white animals, and saved by Yakari both times. Totem animals: * Great Eagle (Grand-Aigle): A great bald eagle and Yakari's totem who aids Yakari with his wisdom and advice, and is the one who gave Yakari the gift of talking to animals. * Nanabozo: A rabbit capable of doing magical feats, and Rainbow's totem. He has revealed himself to Rainbow and Yakari on numerous occasions and taken them on educative journeys, including a trip into prehistoric times. External links Category:Swiss comics characters Category:Swiss comics titles Category:Fictional Sioux people Category:Comics characters introduced in 1973 Category:Child characters in comics Category:Western (genre) comics Category:Historical comics Category:Lombard Editions titles Category:Dargaud titles Category:1973 comics debuts Category:Native Americans in popular culture Category:Comics featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Comics adapted into animated series Category:Comics adapted into television series